Operational Failure
by LycoX
Summary: A plan created by two individuals and used over the years comes to a grinding halt thanks to another.


**Operational Failure**

**Disclaimer: This was inspired by either Okori or Ray_Writes in the Lauriver Discord group recently. Takes place in season 5 and will NOT be for fans of either Diggle or Felicity.**

* * *

"What right do you have to go snooping around in things you have no business being in!? Especially on _my _babies that are only meant to be really used by me!?" Yelled out an angry, red faced Felicity Smoak towards one Rory 'Ragman' Regan down in the Bunker of the Star City group of Vigilantes otherwise known as Team Arrow in certain individuals' minds.

"Oh, I don't know, the fact I've never been able to trust you after killing off my entire home town comes to mind." He replied coldly as near by, Oliver's hands shook as he read over the information Rory had given him.

Anger practically radiating from him as it revealed a years long plan made by both John Diggle and Felicity Smoak to keep himself and Laurel Lance apart and barely friends if that. Felicity flinched and went silent as Diggle placed a hand of comfort on her shoulder. "Regardless, you still had no business in going through things that weren't your business, man."

"The fact it has to do with Ollie and myself makes it _our_ business, John." Laurel Lance, the very much alive and well Laurel Lance of Earth-1 for that matter, told him coldly.

Feeling hurt and betrayed by the fact these two so called friends had been doing all they could to keep her and Oliver from being as close as they once were. But it certainly had explained a lot… "I, I don't understand why and how you two could even _think _of doing this to us!"

"So much for friendship and brotherhood." Muttered Rene off to the side as Curtis found himself feeling disgusted by two people he thought were good people.

"I did it because I knew without a shadow of a doubt that he'd always choose Laurel and damn everything else if it came down to it!" Diggle declared as he glared at both Oliver and Laurel.

"And I ended up helping him because I wanted Oliver for myself." Admitted Felicity unashamedly.

He was hot and a hero and she deserved some sexy goodness like that after how life had treated her growing up, damnit! Oliver looked up from the printed information Rory had given him with a cold anger in his eyes as he stared directly at Diggle. "You mean to tell me you started this because of what happened with Lawton all those years ago? All because I chose to help keep a young boy alive and safe in addition to doing so with Laurel and Tommy?"

The rage was easily heard in his voice and those near him took a step back from the man. "I did, because I was unwilling to take another chance. So since then, I've been doin' all I could to keep you and Laurel apart with Felicity's help. Because I damn well knew you'd end up putting her before everything else and I wasn't about to risk that again."

"Get out. And pray to whatever you believe in that I never see or hear from either of you again as you won't like what will happen if I do."

"Oli-" Began Felicity but was interrupted by him.

"GET OUT!" He roared while promising to make a call to Lyla so she could be informed of what her husband had been doing the last few years.

Hastily, the two did so, feeling the glares of everyone minus Laurel as she stared off into space as the sting of betrayal swept through her. And once Lyla was told by Oliver of what happened, she'd end up divorcing John as there was no way in Hell she was going to be with someone who would pull some shady things like that. Felicity would try to gain the support of the Flash team but thanks to Oliver having put the word out about her actions in Diggle's plot, would be turned away. In so doing, this would cause for a simmering rage to burn within her but it didn't last long thanks to a random Meta-Human taking her life while trying to mug her. As for Oliver and Laurel? It'd take awhile to get past all the crap Diggle and Felicity had caused between them but the two would eventually fully re-unite and be that way for years after until their own passing to the next life.

* * *

**Author's Notes: And that's that. Any and all negative remarks will be ignored and or removed if any are made despite my initial warning.**


End file.
